The present invention relates to a device for setting a rock bolt. The invention specially relates to a bolt magazine and those devices which are used for transferring the rock bolt from the magazine to the position for insertion into a drilled hole.
In prior art devices of the above mentioned kind, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,953, a magazine is used which comprises means for moving a bolt into line with the bolt setting machine.